The Percyverse
by SuperGogo
Summary: Summary: Jack's life was far from normal. At first, what looked like a bad day, turned into him traveling across the multiverse with his counterparts fighting an eternal evil. OR Spiderman Into The Spiderverse, Percy Jackson style. T for mild language All credit to Rick Riordan.
1. I - Prologue

**Hey, its Gogo. This is gonna be my first big and planned out story, (assuming I actually stick with it) and I've been planning it for a long while now so fingers crossed, everything will go to plan Anyways, enough rambling, here's the story, enjoy!**

**Summary: Jack's life was far from normal. At first, what looked like a bad day, turned into him traveling across the multiverse with his counterparts fighting an eternal evil.**

**All credit to Rick Riordan. **

Jack was already having a bad day. His girlfriend, Beth, had just canceled their date, due to some family trouble in Boston, the ice cream machine at his local Dairy Queen had broken due to his "reckless teenage attitude" and the manager had forced him to pay for it, and now he had to go home to his abusive stepfather and deal with him.

He didn't know why his mother had put up with the likes of a man who's last name is literally Ugliano. His mother should've been married to some rich marine biologist, but no. All his mother had told him was that his father at been lost at sea.'

He was walking down the shortcut to his apartment, an alleyway between a hotel and another apartment building. He was about to walk into his building, but he heard some whimpering, it sounded like a puppy, so he knew he had to help.

He sighed and started walking over to the dumpster he heard it behind and looked over.

It wasn't a puppy, it was some kind of… hound? He jumped back eyes widening, those glowing red eyes were definitely not a puppy. He started pacing backward as the hound advanced forward, he eventually fell on his butt and kept crawling away while the hounds growling just got louder.

He started whimpering himself, "_What_ are you," Jack said while backing into a wall, "Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything." The hound gave a satisfactory growl, before charging up to pounce and-

_Whoosh_

"What?" Jack whispered to himself, before hearing grunting and growling to his left, he looked over and saw a man about the same size as him wrestling the hound down on the ground, he pulled out something that looked like a pen, before uncapping it turning it into a _sword_, and stabbing it into the hound, turning it into dust.

Jack jumped up with a flabbergasted look, "Woah, who the _hell_ are you."

The man got up and Jack got a good look at him.

He looked strangely familiar, but he could tell with the dark blue hood he had on. The man slowly lifted his hood up, showing a man with raven black hair, and sea-green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."


	2. II

**Hey! If your reading this right now, then that means future me is on a roll and decided to publish 2 chapters in a row. I can tell you that chapter 3 will be 2-5 days away. (Hopefully)**

**(Also it's 1st person now)**

**Anyways here's chapter 2.**

**All credit to Rick Riordan.**

To say I was confused was an understatement. "But, you're me," I said with a guarded expression.

The mysterious man, _Percy_, slowly put his hands up, "Hey, relax. I'm not going to hurt you,"

He said, "What's your name?"

I quickly replied, "Perseus Jackson," I internally cringed, and so did Percy, I hated my full name. "I go by Jack, though."

"Oh okay, that'll probably make it easier." He started walking closer to me.

"Woah there, stop! Make what easier? And how do you look like me anyway?" I yelled.

"Okay, okay, I do owe you an explanation, but we need to get you somewhere safe." He said

"Somewhere safe? I am perfectly safe with my mom." I lied.

"Really, huh?" He said with a smirk, "Then how about the next time a hellhound attacks you I'll just leave you alone."

"My mom is gonna freak." I mumbled to myself before saying, "Okay I'll go with you, under one condition, I leave a message for my mom."

Percy nodded and started fumbling with his watch that was pitch black, and looked like it had the texture of iron, and had a sort of purple aura. I went to write a note to my mother.

After writing a short note to my mom, I found Percy still fiddling with his watch, before him yelling, "Ahah!" and a black swirling portal grew in front of him.

He grinned and waved for me to come over. I reluctantly walked over and he jumped into the portal, and the shadows and darkness swallowed him up. I slowly stepped into the portal and felt myself being swallowed up, before being hit with the most intense feeling I've ever felt.

I felt like I was on a G-force rollercoaster and being spun into cotton candy at the same time. Would not recommend it. I fell out of the portal and gasped for air.

The portal closed and Percy caught me, and said, "Woah there. Don't wanna fall on your face here."

My eyes went into focus again, and I saw where we were. It was what looked like an empty plain, but instead of ground and sky, it was outer space. This was the thing that tipped me over the edge, and I vomited all over the ground.

Percy wrinkled his nose, "Yeah, I had the same reaction when I first shadow warped," He said while helping me up, "We're in Limbo, The realm of in-between. This is how you would usually warp between universes, but also serves as a good safe house, as time doesn't pass here, and monsters can't come here either."

I slowly came to my senses, "You said you would give me an explanation about all this monster stuff."

"I guess I did." He said while sitting down. "So basically, the multiverse theory is all true. There is an infinite amount of universe, each slightly, or drastically different than the other. I come from Universe 3. The universe you live in is universe 1. The center of all universes. All of the other Earths branch out from yours. In my universe, the Greek myths are all real." He paused to take a sip of water from the bottle he took out of his backpack. "In my universe, I'm a demigod. Son of Poseidon. All of the gods, good and _evil_ are real. We fight monsters every day, and somehow the monsters are making their way to different Earths. I was tasked by the Olympians to find all these monsters and send them back to _Tartarus_."

His eyes glazed over for a second as if he was thinking about a sad event.

"I've been traveling across the multiverse for what I think has been 2 weeks now, but along my adventure, I've been finding different clues. I think something ancient is rising. More powerful than anything I've ever faced. I think, its _Chaos_, the creator of the multiverse."

"Woah hold up," I interrupted, "If _Chaos_ is the creator, then why is this a bad thing."

"I think that Chaos is the one sending all these monsters to the different Earths." He said with a serious face. "I've been researching on every Earth I've been to, and from what I've found, she's everywhere. In our world, she is _Khaos_, the original void, from the Primordials came from. On your Earth, she, or he, is _God_. On every Earth, she has an influence. I think she is preparing for something big. _Really_ big. Something so big, that she has had to wait millennia for. I've been gathering up a team of people to confront where I've pinpointed most of her main energy is."

"And I'm on this team of people?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"Yep. I don't know why, but I was drawn to your Earth. Hopefully, it means you'll be a good addition to the team." He replied.

Percy started pushing buttons on his watch and opened another portal. I gulped and slowly walked in.

Going through the portal wasn't as bad as it was last time. But what I found on the other side was truly awesome.

There was a golden arch with the words _Camp Half-Blood_ on the top. Percy had an ear to ear grin and spread out his hands, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

**Oooh, I wonder who the team of people Percy has gathered is. Just kidding, I already know.**

**Anyways thanks for reading, and I wanted to put some background knowledge for this story I forgot.**

**-This takes place when Percy is 19 after the giant war and all that.**

**-No TOA, simply because the series hasn't ended, I haven't read Tyrant's Tomb, and I want Jason in the story.**

**-I made Percy's universe number 3 because 3 is a sacred number, just like how I made the "normal" universe that Jack is from Earth 1 because there is only 1 god, God/Chaos.**

**Also if you're Christian I do not mean to offend you in any way, I'm simply trying to build continuity.**


	3. III

**Hey guys! I am a little late with this chapter, so sorry about that. This introduces some of the main cast of the rest of the story, and a little more back story. At the tie I'm writing this part it's almost Thanksgiving, so Happy Thanksgiving unless you don't celebrate it for some reason, then happy week, anyways, enough rambling, here's chapter 3!**

_Before_

_There was a golden arch with the words Camp Half-Blood on the top._

_Percy had an ear to ear grin and spread out his hands, _

"_Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"_

_Now_

* * *

Jack

Percy started showing me around his previous home. The main camp amazed him, and seeing the arena with people fighting with _actual _swords, was so cool, but seeing the new stuff was even cooler.

Near the amphitheater was a large golden gate, shaped in a greek Omega, opening to a large apartment complex. As I looked at the gate some more, I found a golden engraving on the top that reads, _New Athens_. I was wowed.

"This is New Athens, the newest addition to camp. After the Giant War, a lot of the older campers wanted to retire, and settle down, so the Athena cabin and the Hephaestus cabin built this place." Percy said with a genuine smile on his face.

As I looked at the different apartments and saw a lot of different faces. One window had a guy with curly brown hair and a white shirt on and a girl with long brown curls and a green shirt on bickering.

In another window, I saw a messy clump of blonde hair moving ever so slightly, I guessed he was asleep.

In the final window, I saw a girl with blonde princess curls and stormy gray eyes, drawing intensely on a piece of copy paper. Wait. Blonde curls? Stormy gray eyes? _Beth?_

I turned around to ask Percy, but it seems he was staring at the same window as me.

Before I could ask him, he started walking again towards a now in-view two-story ancient greek style house.

On the front door was inscribed, _Half-Blood Prime._

"It's the home for our new team of people to confront _Chaos_," Percy said.

"Yeah, about that. Two questions," I asked, "One, how many people are on this team?"

"Including us, six."

"Okay, and two, where exactly are we going to confront Chaos? And how? I'm not exactly an MMA fighter." I asked, worried.

"Hey man," Percy put his hand on my shoulder, "It's gonna be alright. We'll figure it all out."

He got out his key and unlocked the door. As he opened the door, I nervously walked inside to meet my new comrades.

* * *

As soon as I walked in, it was chaos, and no, not the one we were gonna fight.

I saw a girl with a charcoal black ponytail, and eyes swirling like a tsunami yelling at a guy, with combed obsidian black hair, and dark green eyes, who was equally as pissed.

I looked to my left and saw two guys who looked almost the same. They looked so similar, but different, it was really odd.

The guy on the left who had jet black hair and blue-green eyes handed the guy on the right who had onyx black hair and viridian green eyes, a few golden coins.

I looked at Percy, who was staring at the two people who were yelling with an annoyed expression.

He yelled over them, "HEY! That's enough!"

Everyone in the room immediately looked over at Percy with a startled expression.

After they got over that, I felt everyone's eyes on me.

The guy with the combed hair came over to me and scanned me. I felt a little uncomfortable, as he was a few inches taller than me, and I was 5'10.

"So you're the new guy, eh?" He said with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah," I replied, "I'm Jack." I held my hand out to him, and he shook it with an iron grip.

"Call me Rip." He said to me with a stoic expression, turned around and walked away.

The girl he was arguing with came over to me and smiled. "Hey, don't mind him, he'll warm up to you."

"Oh uh,"

"I'm Andromeda," She said with an actual smile. "Call me Andy."

She took a step back and motioned for the other two people in the room to introduce themselves.

"I'm Pherce." The guy on the right side said.

"And I'm Perce." The guy on the left side said.

They both had trouble maker looks on their faces, which made me a bit nervous.

Andy hit them both on the head, "Guys, can't you see he's uncomfortable?"

I flashed her a grateful look before the wonder twins started talking.

"So what are your powers?"

"Are you a demigod?"

"What Earth are you from?"

"Are you Greek or Roman?"

"Or Etruscan?"

They both started barraging me with questions that I didn't understand when Percy stepped in.

"Okay, let's let him settle down first, and then you can ask him things."

The two guys looked disappointed but understood and walked into what looked like the kitchen.

The girl flashed me another smile and walked into another separate room.

* * *

After meeting all my fellow "teammates" Percy showed me around the house. He showed me all the rooms, from the kitchen to the game room, and showed me my room. I was amazed at how big it was.

"Woah, this is like the size of my apartment!"

"Yeah, you'll love it," Percy said and continued on with the tour.

* * *

After half an hour of touring the place, I finally got some time to myself to think about everything, since Percy had to talk to someone he called Chiron.

As I thought about how much my life had changed in a measly four hours, I started thinking about my old apartment, my dumb step-dad, and my mo-

_Oh god, my mom!_

I started to get really worried about her. _Is she okay? Did she read my note? What if something bad happens while I'm gone?_

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw Rip, with two cans of root beer.

Eventually, we made our way out to the pool, which was extra-large, for some reason.

We sat down on some beach chairs and started talking.

"So _Jack_, huh?"

"Uhh, y-yes." I stuttered.

"It's okay, kid," He said, "I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Uhm, so what Earth are you from?"

"606, you?"

"I'm from Earth 1."

"Ahh, okay," Rip said with a knowing grin on his face. "So ya ain't got any powers, huh?"

I nodded my head.

He chuckled, and said, "Don't worry kid, you'll find ya place here."

"Uhm, thanks?" I replied, "So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have powers?" I said

"Yep," He said, he said with a sigh, "There was a rare chemical spill in a pool that reacted with the water strangely, I managed to get everyone out in time. Except for myself. I was unconscious for a few days, and when woke up, I could breathe underwater, and control it."

He grinned, and looked at the water and thrust out his hands.

The water bent to his will. It all floated up in the air, out of the pool, forming into different shapes.

It turned into some shapes, like a sphere, and a square, then into animals, like dolphins, and horses.

I'm pretty sure my mouth was stuck shaped in an _O_ because that was one of the coolest things I've ever seen.

"Woah!" I gawked

"Pretty cool, huh?" He smirked.

After another hour of small talk, I headed back to my room, and he to the arena.

I laid on my bed for a little and just thought,

"_My life's about to get a lot more complicated."_

* * *

**There ya go! Here's a longer chapter since I was pretty late.**

**So this chapter did introduce all the main cast but was focused on the Rip character.**

**The next chapter will most probably be about Andy, but that's not confirmed. Speaking of things that aren't confirmed, the next chapter will hopefully be up in the next 2 weeks, and that's probably how it will go for the entire story give or take.**

**Anyways, if you liked the chapter leave a review, tell me what you liked/disliked. Also if you know who was in those windows say it in the reviews!**

**Alright enough rambling, see ya next time!**

**-Gogo**


	4. IIII

**Hey guys! I had a lot of energy and inspiration so I whipped up this chapter. Unless I get another spurt of creativity, the next chapter will be in a week or so. ****I don't really have anything interesting to say other than that, so see you at the bottom!**

Jack

That night was one of the weirdest nights I've had in my life.

I stayed up after talking to Rip for a few hours, just thinking about all this_ Chaos_ crap.

But after I eventually fell asleep, is when the real fun started. (Note that was sarcasm and nothing ever fun happened)

I got up in a field of bluish-purple haze. I looked around and saw different windows, each showing my family.

I saw my mother, sitting on the couch in the living room with an extremely worried expression reading a long note.

I heard crying and turned around only to find another window opened, and showed my 3-month-old sister, laying in her crib crying.

The window shifted and suddenly, I was at my high school, my stepfather Paul sitting as his desk, with an intense gaze on a stack of papers, and a pen in his hand.

The window disappeared, and suddenly, a woman made out of pure galaxy walked out of a mist in front of me.

"Ahh, the little _puer_ has finally come to see me." She said smiling.

"Who the hell are you, and why did you show me this?" I said and inched back slightly.

"No need to worry _puer_, I shall not hurt you_ yet_." She said in a sweet tone.

I still managed to get even more scared, if that was possible, and I didn't miss the hidden meaning in that, 'yet'.

"Alas, I cannot hold you for long, I fear I am not strong enough to project myself long distances for enough time. Yet there seems to be never enough time, hm little one?"

I nodded, somewhat understanding what she meant.

"Anyways I must be off, have a peaceful night, _puer_, it might be your last." She vanished, and the dream faded away, as I went back into a calm, dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

I woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. I leaned up on the bed and looked to the alarm clock next to me.

_8:37_

_Oh crap. Breakfast started at 8._

I shot out of bed, and grabbed some clothes, I ran into the bathroom, with the shirt stuck on my head, and grabbed a brush.

I went on speedily with my morning routine, until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said with mouthwash in my mouth, though it sounded more like, "_Cufn im"_

The door opened and I saw andy in a t-shirt and sweatpants waiting at the door.

"Hey, breakfast started 40 minutes ago, they sent me to come and get you."

"Coming!" I said while running to the door.

She chuckled a little at my appearance and motioned for me to come with her.

We walked out of New Athens, and into a pavilion, where I saw tons of tables lined up with each other in rows, and tons of people, laughing, talking, and generally, just being happy, it helped my mood after that weird dream.

It made me feel a little self-conscience when a few people pointed at me and giggled.

I followed Andy, and eventually saw Rip, Pherce, and Perce wave at us.

We sat down at the table and greeted everyone before Pherce and Perce asked me,

"Dude, you know your shirts inside-out right?"

I blushed, and they started laughing, and I went to the bathroom and fixed it.

When I came back, I noticed someone missing.

"Hey, where's Percy?" I said to them.

"In his apartment, with his girlfriend," Perce replied to me.

A green lady walked up to our table, and dropped a plate with some junk food on it, and gave me a cup and walked away.

I looked at the cup, confused, but luckily Pherce saw my face and said, "You just gotta think about what you want in there, then it'll fill up. No alcohol though." He said the last part with a smirk. I thought about telling them about the dream but decided I'd not worry them.

I filled my cup with some blue root beer and continued to eat with my new friends.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, I was walking out the pavilion, before I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I looked around and saw Andy, smiling.

"Hey wanna train in the arena?" She said.

"Uhm, well the thing is, I don't really know how to fight with a sword," I said, rubbing my neck.

"That's fine, I'll teach you. You'll probably need to train anyways. Percy won't tell us when we're going to confront _Chaos_, but I know we're going soon." She said reassuringly.

We made our way to the armory to get a weapon for me.

I looked around at all bronze, steel, even some golden weapons.

I tried out a bunch of different swords, and knives. I even tried out some nunchucks, but that wasn't a good idea for Andy's knee. After she recovered from the nunchuck incident, I saw a bronze bow in the back, I grabbed it, and it felt really nice.

It had a nice fur handle and easy to manipulate strings. I was on the archery team back in high school, so we went to the archery targets, and despite Andy's constant "trust me, no version of Perseus Jackson is good at archery."

I started shooting, and I hit almost every target pretty accurately.

I turned around and saw a few groups of people walking by, murmuring to themselves, and saw Andy gaping at my skills.

"H-How'd you do that?" She stuttered, mouth still open.

"I've always been good at archery," I said with a smile.

Andy looked at me like she was scanning me, and I might have been a little too excited, because I put my hands down with a lot of force, and the bow straightened out into a staff.

"Oh crap!" I said, trying to fix it.

"Huh, lemme see it." Andy took the bow, sorry staff, into her hands and thrust it out again, and it turned back into a bow shape.

"A bow that can turn into a bo staff." She said in awe. Swords weren't exactly my thing, but I could work with a staff.

I grabbed it, and said to her, "You wanted to train?"

"You're on," She replied, "Race you to the arena!"

She ran off and I ran after her screaming an indignant, "Hey!"

I ran to the arena, out of breath, and took a water bottle and saw Andy already using her bronze sword on a dummy, with armor. I quickly put on a breastplate and a helmet and attacked.

I got my bow out and started firing. She saw me out of the corner of her eye and started dodging and weaving and deflecting my arrows, eventually, I turned my bow into a staff and engaged in melee combat.

I struck at her head, and she deflected with her sword, only to slice to the side to get me off balance and stab at me. I narrow stepped to the side, and we each traded blows on the offensive.

I went to strike at her again, only for her to move out of the way and cause me to stumble forwards.

I turned around and raised my bo staff to strike, but she countered, and held my staff off with her sword, and disarmed me, throwing my staff across the room.

She put her sword up to my throat before smiling, "Do you yield?" She asked.

I sighed and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

She put her sword away and took off her helmet.

"Don't be discouraged. You did really well, for someone who has never fought before." She said

"Yeah, I kinda lied. I've been doing martial arts for a while." I replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, I could tell. I do too, and I recognized some of your moves" She said with a smile.

We started walking back to New Athens, and a few minutes in I asked

"So what universe are you from?"

"715," She replied.

"Uh, Rip told me you guys have powers," I said back, "What are yours?"

"Well, in my dimension, I'm the daughter of Poseidon, and everyone there is basically the opposite gender than here," She said, "I have the basic water powers everyone else does, except you of course, and if I concentrate, I can create an earthquake."

"Cool!" I said

"Tell me about yourself. I asked Rip, but he only told me that you're from Earth 1."

I proceeded to tell her about my life, my parents, and my sister. It felt good to have someone to talk to. There was still a nagging feeling in the back of my mind about the dream I had. Eventually, I caved in.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something serious?"

"Yeah, definitely."

I told her about my dream last night and felt relieved when I was done.

She looked spooked when I finished talking.

She paused for a second before saying, "I think you should tell Percy and the rest of the team. It's not good that _Chaos _has gathered enough power to visit you in dreams, it means she's gaining more power and followers."

I nodded and we made our way into the house.

"I'm gonna go for a swim, see you later," I said with a wave.

She smiled back and went into her room.

I changed into my swimming clothes and jumped into the pool. I always felt calmer in the water. I thought about my dream and my new friends. I relaxed in the water for a little, after all, I didn't know how much more time I could relax.

* * *

**Alright! We get to see some more of Andy and her backstory. There will be another character in dimension/Earth 715 that will be part of the main story, so stay tuned for that. Anyways next chapter we'll be seeing who Pherce and Perce are**

**Again, I'm writing this chapter a few days early, so by the time this is up, I'll probably be done with chapter 5. The actual story will hopefully take-off during chapter 7 or 8 so hope you're excited!**

**Also, could I get some feedback on the fight scene with Jack and Andy? I'm not too good at those and had some trouble writing it so any constructive reviews would be nice.**

**Anyways, see ya next time.**

**-Gogo**


	5. V

**Hey guys! So I'm a bit late on the chapter, completely my fault, I just had some writer's block. Anyways I'm gonna skip all the usual 'sorry for being so late' and get right to chapter 5. No clue when chapter 6 is gonna be out, hopefully within another 1-3 weeks, Merry Christmas and Happy New year! (unless you don't celebrate christmas)**

**Reviews:**

**willcraftNEX - Uhhh **_**sweats nervously**_**, I plead the fifth?**

**But honestly I have no idea how that happened other than a complete coincidence, and that close of a coincidence is pretty creepy. **

**I own nothing. Literally if you look in my room you will see an empty vortex.**

The rest of the day, I accustomed myself to camp. I'd already seen all of New Athens, so I wanted to see what the camp experience was.

I looked inside the Hermes Cabin where nobody was there, and walked around looking at stuff. I was probably breaking some rules, but hey, its summer camp. After I left I saw a camp store so i went to take out my wallet to buy something, but it wasn't there.

Huh, must've left it at the house.

I looked at the Aphrodite and Ares cabins next. Note to self, never go in either of them. Most of the Ares kids are extremely rough and mean, and I would have to put on a gas mask in order to be in the Aphrodite cabin. I looked in the Hephaestus cabin and saw some people asleep, and others hammering down on some metal. They smiled at me and waved. I waved back and continued my journey.

I went to the Athena cabin, seeing two people on a bean bag reading. I started walking again until I reached the Zeus and Hera cabins. Seemed kinda bland to me. And really empty, well the Hera cabin at least. The Zeus cabin looked like it had like two livable beds.

I saw the Poseidon cabin which looked a little more homey, but still rather empty. I looked at the rest of the cabins, each having their own little unique touch.

The day went by pretty fast, and before I knew it, dinner was over, and Perce, Pherce, and I went back to the house, Andy and Rip being consumed in another argument, taking them to the arena to fight it out.

I said my goodbyes to Perce and Pherce, who I still didn't know too well.

I laid down in bed and began to think as I had been doing previous nights. An hour and a half passes before I hear some whispering and knock on my door.

I groggily get up and open the door to see Perce and Pherce in all black, Pherce holding a backpack, both of them having a mischievous grin on.

"We're gonna sneak out with a Mer-, sorry Hermes kid, wanna come?" Perce said.

"Uh," I thought for a second. "Eh, Yeah, why the heck not?"

"Great!" Pherce replied, "See you at Hestia's Hearth in 15 minutes."

They both ran off without making a sound. How'd they do that? I'd ask them later.

I closed the door and let out a sigh. I went into the closet and got dressed, cause I was in it for the long run.

I went to Hestia's Hearth a few minutes later in my black and gray plaid shirt and black sweatpants. Hey, I didn't have that many pure black clothes, okay?

I saw 3 black figures over the on the other side so snuck over there was greeted by a voice I didn't recognize.

"Who's he?" The voice said

"A friend, we wanted to show him around and stuff, ya know." A voice I recognized as Perce said.

The voice replied by taking off his ski mark, "I'm Conner," He said, "Son of Hermes and pranker extraordinaire!"

"Hermes is the god of thieves and stuff, so Conner is really good at sneaking into places and stealing or pranking." Pherce explained.

"Uh, okay. So what's the game plan?" I asked

"Okay, so first we sneak into the attic and grab some magic silly string, then we go over to the Aphrodite cabin and spray it in all their makeup and hair stuff."

I thought it over for a second, and replied, "Okay, sounds good. And we should probably find something to dampen the toxic smell of perfume in there."

"Hm, good thinking," Conner said, "Hopefully we'll find it in the attic, let's go!"

Travis again ran off without making any noise, Pherce and Perce followed him, making at least some noise, but I, however, was not so skilled.

After some trouble getting to the big house attic, we started rummaging around for the 'magic' silly string. I found a box that said "Percy Jackson" and it had a bunch of different stuff in there. I picked up a horn-like object and looked at it for a while before I heard Pherce whisper-yell, "Found it!"

After leaving the big house with the silly string, I caught up to Pherce and Perce. I had been meaning to get to know them better.

I went up to them and asked awkwardly, "Sooo, what are you guys' powers?"

They both looked at each other and sighed. "Sit down." Perce said.

I sat down and looked at them both expectantly.

Perce started off, "Well you know how there are 2 camps, Greek and Roman? Well, I am the roman Percy Jackson, son of Neptune. I've been a Praetor of the legion since I was 16."

Pherce spoke after him, "Mine will take a little longer to explain. Before the Romans, and after the Greeks, there was the Etruscan Civilization, who also based some of their gods on the Greek ones. I'm the son of Nethuns, Etruscan aspect of Poseidon. But on my Earth, Chaos came to destroy the last of us, and sadly, now I am the last,"He said with a sad, yet determined expression,"Which is why I joined up with Percy, to destroy Chaos and stop her."

I stood up and shook their hands, "You'll do great."

Before I could say anything, Perce says

"Alright, enough sap, we gonna prank Aphrodite cabin or what?"

**Sorry about the delay, and the chapter being a little shorter and less quality than I would usually like, I just had a lot of trouble writing this one. Anyways, next chapter is gonna start the madness.**


End file.
